


Sometimes, Court Can Be Boring

by Tak138



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, For a minute, Human Furniture, I will single handedly make that a recognized tag, Master/Pet, Matriarchal society, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, brief aftercare, kind of, mark my words, medieval setting, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak138/pseuds/Tak138
Summary: As requested by my lovely beta Sanguia. A court pet that actually loves his owner, among other things ;)





	Sometimes, Court Can Be Boring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Sanguia you really got me out here researching how to write anal fingering. You have any idea the last time I wrote proper smut? Let alone anal smut?

Her eyes tracked him the entire night. 

Flitting from group to group like a butterfly, Ronan let his Lady's eyes follow him. She was a possessive beast for sure, more so tonight than ever before. It might have been the outfit. Or how he rocked his hips with each step. Her gaze had  been filled  with such molten heat as he'd stepped from the dressing room. Wearing nothing more than a skirt of moon white silk, hanging low from his hips by beaded ties of gold and garnet. That, and the one dangling diamond earring that marked him as owned. 

It was to be a humid night, with noble women of all shapes and sizes milling about. He wasn't even sure whose party it was,  just  that his lady had insisted they go since it wasn't far. Ronan didn't mind one bit. 

She,  on the other hand  , wore a simple sleek blue gown hemmed in black lace. Her dark hair was  equally  slick, smoothed over her shoulder in a graceful braid.

"Must you?" Gianna had sighed, her rusty skin already flushing. "Whose attention are you vying for?"

"Yours. Why, feeling territorial?" he'd snickered. She'd huffed and sent him on his way. To meet with the other pets and to leech gossip from the rest of the party. Very few actually paid attention to their slaves, or anyone for that matter. A slave was a slave, theirs or not. They didn't care either way. Ronan reveled in  all of  it. Being useful,  being treasured, yes, but in the envious glances from other pets as well.

_I earned this,_ he thought, as another young man avoided his eye,_ I earned this.  Maybe  one day you'll get here too. _

He wasn't even the one with the most outrageous clothing.  One woman brought her boy in on a glittering chain and collar, wholly naked save for very small, very sheer undergarments. On one hand, Ronan pitied the boy. On the other, he slipped closer in hopes of catching a mention of where he could buy such things. Gianna would love them.

"You look like you're having fun," his Lady said, as he finally made his way to her side. She offered him a sip of her drink, something fruity and smokey by the scent of it. 

"I am," he laughed as he drank, "You look like you've been spat on."

His Lady looked at him, her expression dry, "Lady Levier keeps trying to set me up with her sons."

Ronan barked out a laugh, "Sons? Plural?"

"I decline one and she brings up another. It's-- beyond me," she breathed, and shot him a smile. 

"She doesn't know you're taken?" He asked, as he rested his chin on her shoulder. 

"Oh, she knows.  I think  she  just  doesn't care."

"Old bat," Ronan whispered, "Who invited her anyways?"

Gianna laughed. "Are you jealous, Pet?"

"No," he huffed, even as his face grew warm, " Just …"

"Territorial?" She finished, a knowing smirk on her beautiful face. Ronan groaned and buried his face on her neck. He walked right into that one. 

Leaning against his mistress for a little while longer, he let himself feel comforted by the warmth of her body  . Let himself recognize and remember how lucky he was.  Affection among owners and slaves wasn't something done often, let alone in a public setting . His old mistress hadn't cared for it. Knowing this was okay, know that he was hers and that she was his, made everything he'd ever faced worth it. 

Eventually, Gianna brushed some of his hair from his face and kissed his forehead, "  I think  I  just  saw one of your little minions walk in. Go on, Pet."

"Mm, do I have to?" He groaned, nuzzling the crook of her neck. 

She chuckled, "You can't hang off me the entire party."

"Why not?" He whined, "Can't you steal someone's belt and wrap it around my neck like a lead? No one would even bat an eye."

"I'll tell you what, Pet," Gianna hummed, her voice going low as she leaned in close. "Find me something good, and I'll fuck you silly when the party's over."

Ronan sucked in a breath, his whole body going hot. "You're wicked," he hissed.

"I learned from the best. Now off you go," she said, and smacked his ass as farewell.

Later that night, back in their own keep, Ronan delivered his mistress her nightly cup of tea. Steaming, the handle  nearly  too hot to touch. The way she liked it. In their bedroom, he knelt before the little sofa she lounged on and gave her the cup. How she managed not to burn her hands, he would never understand.

"So," she sighed, "Find anything interesting?"

"No," groused Ronan, fiddling with his earring. "Almost nothing. Everyone interesting either wasn't there or got too drunk to be worth anything."

"All that time wandering and you didn't hear anything even  remotely  interesting?"

"I… No. There was almost nothing," he sighed. Damn, he'd  really  been hoping for that rut. 

Gianna took another sip of her drink. "Alright. On all fours, Pet."

He scowled. "Do I have to?"

His mistress fixed him with a firm look and pointed to the ground, "Yes. On all fours, like a table. For your punishment."

Punishment, of course. It wasn't a real punishment. No, a real punishment would have him in tears, begging for her forgiveness. 

No, this was  just  for her fun. Emphasis on her. 

Huffing, Ronan crawled closer to her legs and positioned himself on all fours.  "For the record,  I think  this is dumb," he grumbled, "It's not like it's my fault all your friends know how to keep their mouths shut ."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said, sounding not very sorry at all. 

Normally, Ronan would just be required to hold this position until they started to get ready for bed, maybe an hour or two. After, Gianna would massage his limbs and sing him praises. Tonight that changed. 

He jerked as she set her cup on his back, right next to his spine. The ceramic was hot enough to hurt.  Maybe  not burn, but definitely hurt. 

"Shh," Gianna purred, holding the cup steady until he could grit his teeth enough to keep from trembling. "You know, I'm pretty disappointed. I was looking forward to watching you fall apart beneath me."

"Oh? I'm sorry," He panted, not  really  listening as he flexed his fingers. When the soreness set in, usually close to the end of hour two, he clenched his fists to avert focus. Now he didn't dare move even a bit, in fear of spilling that piping hot tea down his back.

"You should start talking, Pet," His mistress crooned, a hand threading through his hair. 

Ronan groaned, "Why do you make me do this?"

"Because it's fun."

"You're the worst."

"Start talking, Ronan. Tell me everything you heard tonight. Even the most mundane of details."

He tried to breathe  evenly. Tried to keep his mind present. The heat soon faded to a low, bothersome ache, while her hand in his hair sent heat elsewhere. Warming his chest, his face. 

"One of the ladies-- I don't know her name-- ehm, was talking about her wedding--?" He stumbled, voice cutting off as he felt a second hand drift lower, down his legs.

"A wedding?" replied Gianna, unperturbed. "I haven't heard anything about a wedding."

"I wasn't-- I wasn't listening for that, but  I think  she mentioned the coast?"

Gianna hummed, tracing lazy lines up and down his exposed skin. He grit his teeth, putting all his effort towards not shuddering. Especially as she flipped up his skirt.

"That O'Leary girl had her babe," he went on, voice strained, "A-- A boy? H-Her friend was mocking her for-- for not--" Ronan shook his head, wincing as tea sloshed. 

Her hand down the back of his underthings, Gianna said, "Mocking her for what, Pet?"

"What are you doing?" He rasped. 

"None of your business. Keep going."

"None of my--"

"Ronan," she said, a hint of warning to her voice. 

Shit.

He swallowed, "Um…  I think  she was mocking her for-- for not having a girl? I don't know, I walked away. But! One of the boys told me-- ah!" He cried, as a slick warm finger slid into his hole.  For a moment he could only wheeze as Gianna ran a thumb down the cleft of his ass, digit loose as it could be, buried inside him . 

"You keep stopping like that and I forget the story," Gianna chuckled, "You like?"

"Yes," he hissed, face flushing red hot. 

"You want more?"

"_Yes_."

"Then keep going."

He growled. How hadn't he noticed her oiling her fingers? That wasn't something you just missed. Was it before he even knelt? Gods, this woman was going to kill him.

"_Fuck,_" whispered Ronan, squeezing his eyes shut as a second finger feathered back and forth between his cheeks . "One of the boys told me his mistress was pregnant with a b-bastard…"

"Any names?"

He sucked in a breath, sweat slipping down his temple, "One of the viscountess' girls,  I think  .  Maybe  the youngest one?"

"Interesting, interesting," Gianna mused, and slipped another finger alongside the second. 

Ronan went taut, whining as more tea spilled. "Mistress," he croaked, "If you could take the cup off--"

"But I've got no where else to put it."

He scoffed, the sound wet as those fingers started to  slowly  move in and out. "There's-- the nightstand… right there…"

"Why move when I've got a  perfectly  good table right here?" She cooed.

"My lady, please…"

Gianna laughed, as if her fingers weren't inside him, and removed the cup.  "Very well, you pitiful thing," she snickered, and hooked those fingers up, right where that bundle of nerves sat unprotected .

He jolted, a filthy moan escaping his lips as his upper body gave way like a cheap chair against the carpet. 

"Oh ho," she giggled, "Did my pet like that?"

Instead of responding he thrust back against her, seeking that spark of lightning. Gianna evaded his attempts, cackling at his pitiful whines.

"Goodness, I don't remember you being thus eager. You must be desperate, hm?"

Her fingers split, scissoring up and down, sending shock waves of tension tickling down his spine. 

"How long has it been, Pet?" She asked.

"What?" Ronan whispered.  In answer, her hand slipped between his legs to grab his cock, protruding from his underclothes. Hard as stone and weeping from its tip. 

"This, my Pet. How long has it been since I let you spend?"

Too long, was his initial reply. The worst, and best, part of these endeavors. She never fucking let him cum. Most days he managed to ignore the ache in his gut, push it from his mind. In times like these… it was pure hell.

"Th-- three months, Mistress," he panted. 

"Gods, I'm cruel. Am I cruel to you, my sweet Ro?"

Fingers twisting again,  just  brushing against that spot… he could have screamed. He rocked back again, sweat sliding down his thighs, his belly, and again she pulled back. 

"Stop moving," came her voice again, a hand against the back of his neck to pin him down "I'll take care of you, Pet. I'll take care of you."

He swallowed, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Her version of taking care of him would be to leave him there, trembling and dripping, all night.  In and out her fingers moved,  cruelly  slow, avoiding that place  entirely  , as her hand slid up and down his aching cock .

"You're the worst," he repeated, voice raw.

Gianna hummed, his hips jerking as her thumb brushed along his slit. "You love it."

Yes, yes he  really  fucking did. 

Not that he would ever admit it.

Pitifully, he whispered, "Mistress, please…"

"Please what?"

"P-please…" again, she ran her thumb over him, fingers wagging  tortuously  inside him.

"Use your words, my pet. Otherwise  I might  get confused about what you're asking for."

He groaned, the damp mop of his hair so  impossibly  hot. "Please, please Mistress , l-let me cum…"

Gianna sighed,  leisurely  running her finger tops along his shaft, "Well, since you asked so  nicely."

His mind fogged over, the world drowning out to the sound of his thundering pulse. He didn't dare hope, didn't dare breathe, as those fingers became a hand. The languid strokes became long, twisting, going faster and faster.  Fisting the carpet, Ronan fought and fought and fought not to move, not to buck, not to cry out, not to give her any excuse to pull away.

Heat mounted in his stomach, winding tighter and tighter, the muscles of his belly seizing. 

_Please, please, pleasepleaseplease--_

So close. He was so close--  just  a little more,  just  a little more and he would finally--

Her fingers found that tortured bundle of nerves and pressed, hard .

Ronan shrieked, throat shredding, mind whiting out, as that heat exploded through him. Gianna stroke him through it,  gently  milking the climax out of him as he slumped to the ground. The hands  mercifully  abated, cleaned on a rag somewhere, while he lied there trembling. His legs were jelly, his body an unmovable mass. The thought of walking to bed was an impossible one. 

His mistress appeared in his view, lying down beside him on the carpet. 

"Have fun?" She asked, smirking. 

Swallowing, Ronan blinked several times. His mouth was  horrifically  dry. "You're a witch," he whispered. 

Gianna's smirk became a smile, her hands  gently  caressing his face. "You loved it."

He released a shuddering breath, sighing long and heavy as she pulled him close to her body.

"B… bed?" He rasped.

"Soon, Pet," she whispered, " Just  rest for now. I've sent for some water."

Nodding, Ronan let her hold him. Let her warmth bleed into him, her touch dragging through his hair in rhythmic circles.

His lady was a wicked, wicked witch. And he loved her with all his heart

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [ Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/tak138)


End file.
